My Name Is Ace Kaizoku
by Senju D. Ace
Summary: Ace Lived a normal childhood it just got crazy when when madara show up on his brothers birthday / / Ace Oc Naruto a little OC AN: This is my first story. . . * i do not own one piece and naruto *
1. Exodus

**12 years ago im just a regular kid living in a village. . .**

 **But it all changes when his mom got pregnant with his little brother . . .**

 **On to the story . . . .**

 **Ace was 5 years older than naruto that makes him 6 years old when naruto was born** **a year later**

 ** _/ / S T R E E T S O F K O N O H A / /_**

Ace: Ne kakashi nisan whys mom pregnancy is so secretive ???

Kakashi: Ano ?? eto . . . eto . . You see sensei your dad is the hokage and you see . . ( having a hard time to explain ) Anyway why are you asking ??

Ace: Nothing really its just weird anyways can we play ninja please ohh please

kakashi: Sorry Ace kun sensei ask me to watch your mom all the time to make sure that nothing happens to her ( kakashi puts his mask back on)

Ace: hmm fine jana. .

Ace Smiles and waves as kakashi run on the roofs apparantly thats how they bond for the mean time while Ace's Mom Uzumaki Kushina is pregnant with Ace's brother soon to be born Uzumaki Naruto.

 ** _/ / O N . T H E . W A Y . T O . S A R U T O B I . C L A N . C O M P O U N D / /_**

Ace is walking happily while muching some pork bun. . .

ACE : hmmm i wonder what's my little brother would look more like . . .

i hope he would look like kachan hehehehe that would look cool three of as all have red hair and purple eyes then we can team up to defeat

Tousan hmmmmm that would be fun.

Yup ace have never been able to catch his father on the game of tag or hide and seek ( Poor ace )

He finally arrive on one of his favorite places on kohona. Sarutobi Hiruzen's home

One of konohas legendary ninja The 3rd Kage of the village he's been called as the " Proffesor " because well he's not just a genius in being a ninja even in life he's smart at giving people advices and he cares for konoha not just the land but for it's people to. And his ninja stories are one of the best and legendary a side from kakashi nisan's raikiri story.

And he's the man who past his " hinoishi " to the man who's sitting right now at the hokage tower and he is Namikaze Minato or Keroi Senko to his enemys or to me My father.

 ** _K N O C K ' S . O N . T H E . D O O R_**

Hiruzen : Coming just a sec . . .

he opened the door when suddenly he felt someone's presence

Hiruzen : sneek attack again , sigh hmm im getting old for this stuff.

Just then he stop muttering to him self as he know's the one behind this already . . .

Ace : yosh i think i can caught him off guard today . . .

ace picks rocks earlier to use it as shuriken to distract the old kage thinking that he never did this strategy before projectiles finishing with a punch on the gut. he's on top of the tree right now as the old kage opens the door he then jump to the ground throws the rocks to the old kage's direction then run as fast as he could to punch the man in his gut.

But to his supprise the old kage caught the rock then block the punch he then look to old kage and smiles weakly

Ace : he he he he he , Yup not good enough.

just then the old kage pinch his ears and says. . .

Hiruzen : Yes not good enough you damn brat !!!!! whats with you always attacking me when you come and visit your jichan

Ace: he he he he what im just checking if your bones are still functioning here i thought im just being a loving mago ( While fake crying with fake tears)

Hiruzen : (Eyebrows twitching ) oh really suman suman ok i forgive you Ace chan and while where at it why don't we have some tea and sweets too ( said while smiling)

Ace : REALLY ( Says while having stars in his eyes )

Hiruzen : B A K A Y A R O ! ! ! punch him on top of his head

Ace : I T E H HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Why you punch me in the head you old fart!!!

Hiruzen : You deserve it kuzo no gaki !!!!!!!

 ** _After all that they decided to come inside_**

 ** _and have some tea after all . . ._**

Hiruzen: So Ace chan what can i do for you ?? Do you want to hear another story ???

Ace : No not really actually im just bored . .

Actually can you answer something for me

i tried asking nisan about it but . .

well he cant explain it for some reason

since mom got pregnant we spend less tine together because she needs her rest not that i have a problem with it. Its just you know makes me wonder if this is gonna be it from now on. . .

 ** _Hiruzen listens to the child carefully_**

 ** _he can see that the little boy misses his mother_**

 ** _it didnt help that its being kept to why its being a secret . ._**

Hiruzen : You see Ace chan your family is not just simple family living a simple life. Both of your parents are feared and respected ninja of their genaration. Plus your tousan is the hero of konoha on the previous war.

Ace : So thats why its all being kept a secret because their famous ??? I still dont understand

( Frowning sigh to himself i still dont get it )

Hiruzen : Just trust us ok ( giving ace a smile ) I promise you everything will be explained on the right time. But for now how about i teach how to use a bo staff im pretty good at it you know ( giving him a full smile )

 ** _Ace looks at the old kage still thinking of what his jichan says. He decided to trust hiruzen on his promise that all will be explained at the right time_**

Ace : Ok i trust you giving hiruzen a full grin ! !

So where are you going to teach me ??

Hiruzen : Come with me were going to the compound dojo . .

Ace : Yosha ! !

 ** _/ / S A R U T O B I . D O J O / /_**

Pant . Pant . Pant . . .

Ace : I still keep going Jichan im not that tired yet

Hiruzen : I know Ace chan but i am so let's take a small break and drink tea come before it gets cold

Ace : Ok i'll just put this down

 _Ace walk to the wall to place back the bo staff . ._

 _they been going at it for almost an hour_

 _hiruzen is impressed by the little boys strenght_

 _and speed for a five year old kid that's something_ _else._

 _Hiruzen can already tell that if this boy continues_

 _to train at this phase this boy will go to places_

 _and make a name for himself just like his parents._

Hiruzen : Ace chan i can see that your morning routine really pays off i could feel the strenght behind all of those attacks and your speed its pretty good for someone so young like you.

Ace : hee of course ( giving hiruzen a checky grin) because one day i will go back to that forest to defeat that mean bear that chase me.

 _While hiruzen smile as he to remembers that day not to long ago_ when ace was so bored that he end up wandering in places that no kid should wander TRAINING GROUNDS 44

 ** _A . K . A : T H E . F O R E S T . O F . D E A T H_**

 ** _Long story short ace never hears the end of it from his mother saying how reckless he was walking absent mindedly , he could have died etc etc ._**

 ** _while his dad laugh then got scoulded too by kushina because minato don't scould ace and she's worried that ace will grow_ up spoiled.**

 ** _also that day ace swears that hes gonna go back in that forest and find that bear._**

 ** _the only differents is hes the one whos gonna chase and beat the bear_ up.**

Hiruzen : I remember that day too your obasan almost run straight to the forest of death that day to beat the bear her self and cook it for dinner.

Ace : Yeah but after that day i ask tosan to give me exercises so that i wont end up that way again ( saying this while having a determation to beat up the bear one day )

Hiruzen : I have no douht about it ( Said while smiling at ace )

So da Ace chan dont you need to go home ?? i mean wont kushina be worried about you??? i think you been out of your house since 1pm in the afternoon.

Ace : he suddenly felt a chill run to his spine.

give his jichan a quick hug bow , and thank

him for his time and teaching him how to fight using a bostaff and he quickly run straight to his home not wanting to feel his mothers anger. . .

 ** _/ / N A M I K A Z E . H O U S E H O L D / /_**

 _A very pregnant , worried , angry , Uzumaki Kushina_

 _is walking back and fort at her living room_

 _thinking where the hell is his red headed son_

 _his been gone for almost 5 hours. shes worriedly_

 _thinking that maybe his son had a run in with that stupid bear again his almost tempted to ask kakashi_

 _whos just outside the window to ask him to find ace_

 _and tell him to go home._

 _Kushina_ : Where is that B O Y ! ! ! i swear if he comes home again covered in bruises im gonna make him eat all the vegetables here in hi no kuni so that he remembers his mother worrying about him ( While having her hair fly and her eyes turning into an evil one )

Ace : He opens the door and shouts T A D A I M A! !

ace instantly felt his mothers anger making him apologize quickly over and over again for coming home late

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH KACHAN GOMEN NA SAI ! ! ! ( Ace comically cowering in fear )

Kushina : Okaeri Ace chan ( Still have the evil aura , flying hair , and evil eyes on her ) where have you been young man its almost dinner and your still out of the house dont you kow how worried i was.

I dont know if you got chase by a bear again or maybe got eaten by snakes or worst KIDNNAPED ! !

where have you been anyways . .

 _So ace tells his mother about his day_

 _about what he and hiruzen did at his home_

 _how he thinks that his morning routines are_

 _paying off._

 _And how sorry he was for making her worried._

Kushina : Ok im not that mad at you its just your

my baby boy even your already 5 years old

Ace : i know kachan thats way i promise from this day i will never make you worry ever again ( saying while having a teary eye )

 ** _You see Ace loves his mother dearly thats way when ace makes his mother frown or sad he almost cry just to say how sorry he was on watever he did._**

Kushina : Anyway why dont you help me cook for or dinner ?? hows that sounds ( Changing the subject to cheer up his son )

Ace : Your not mad at me anymore ???( saying this still subbing )

Kushina : How can kachan be mad with that handsome face of my baby boy ( saying this while pinching both of aces cheeks lightly ) Kushina loves teasing aces this much since aces is pretty much a mamas boy

Ace : Ok ( Aces smiles whole heartedly hearing his mother is not mad at him anymore )

Ok what do you want me to do kachan ?

Ask ace standing and smiling from ear to ear . . .

Kushina : Ok come with me i'll teach you how to wash vegetables properly.

Ace : Ok kachan ( walks happily with his mother while holding her hands still smiling )

 ** _/ / Next time on My Name Is Ace Kaizoku / /_**

 **Happy birthday Naruto And Goodbye. .**

 _ **Sorry for its shortness i hope you still like it**. . ._

 ** _and ill make it better just be a little patient with me english is not my first language thx Ja ! ! !_**


	2. Kozou

**_/ / N A M I K A Z E . H O U S E H O L D / /_**

 _Tadaima came a voice coming to the front door. . ._ Kushina : seems like minatos here just in time for dinner . .

Ace Chan why dont you greet your father ill take care of the rest here in the kitchen

Ace : Are sure kachan ??

Kushina : Hai so go on greet your father ( Said while smiling at the 5 year old )

Ace : Ok

( The kid run from to the kitchen to their living room to find and greet his father , he arrive there and notice his dad not wearing his coat anymore and already change to his normal clothes and slippers.

So ace when't and greeted his his father . . )

 _ace notice that his dad his tireder that ussual ask him if he was ok and if he needs anything_

Minato : Ace ( said looking at ace giving him a weak smile as he lay his head on their sofa ) Im ok ace tousan is just a little tired but dont worry

Ace saw his father fall as sleep ( tousan must love the village so much for him to do this everyday. Ace thought this while watching his father sleeps )

 _I hope when my little brother came he can spend more time with us thing it sadly he withdraw back in the kitchen to find his mother_ stir _the pot slowly . . ._

 ** _/ / The Next Day / /_**

Morning came ace wakes up and open his eyes and gives his mega watt smile . . .

I bet Kachans gonna cook something awesome


End file.
